Love Hurts
by jamieg2892
Summary: Gohan is once again a target for revenge. But this time, the revenge isn't all pain and misery...
1. Prologue

**Love hurts**

**Someone told me need more Gohan and Cell romance fics so…he we go!!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The unforgiving rain beat down heavily on Gohan's head and soaking his long thick hair. A small trickle ran off and dripped onto his nose.

Chi Chi had sent the young boy into town to get some groceries for a party they were having later on that day. They were celebrating Goku's graduation of kindergarten. However, on the way back the skies opened and it chucked it down.

"Thanks a lot, Mom! I'm gonna get such a cold I won't be able to go to this party!" Gohan said to himself, clutching the small bag close to his chest.

Unknown to him, someone was watching his every move from a distance. A person he thought he was rid off for forever.

"He seems to be alone. But if I go over his pathetic excuses for friends might sense my energy and come over. Then I'll never have the chance to carry out my revenge!" they whispered, keeping their eyes fixed on the small half-saiyan.

Meanwhile…

Gohan had got over the hill and was out of sight of the city behind him, so now he could fly back home and relieve his tired legs of an effort. He lifted into the air and shot towards his home.

This was the spy's perfect chance. No one could help him in the air.

They took off from their position and zoomed as fast as they could towards the little boy.

The rain got harder and hit Gohan on the head so hard it stung. This distracted him and he had trouble keeping on course without falling.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped their arms around his small body.

"What the…?" he yelled, spinning his head around to see who had hold of him. Then, he saw a black shoulder and green arms. The hands around him were white with sharp, black nails on the ends.

"CELL! NO WAY!"

But before he could react, Cell rammed his own head into the back of Gohan's, knocking him unconscious straight away.

The bag of groceries fell to the ground and left the two beings floating there in mid air.

"Heh, perfect entrance if I might say so myself!" Cell commented, inspecting his prey's lifeless body. A small trickle of blood emerged from the rear of his head and dripped onto Cell's chest, followed by the boy's head.

Cell looked down into Gohan's shut eyes and lowered his head. His lips reached the boy's forehead and gently kissed his soft skin. Then, Cell's tongue emerged and lay itself on his cheek.

Slowly, he licked the boy's tender face before planting his lips on the boy's.

Next, Cell lowered one of his hands down to Gohan's waist and slipped it under his gi pants. The android's heart rate increased as his hand went lower and lower.

Suddenly, he felt something brush past the side of his hand. He realised what he had touched and brought his hand back up, grabbing the object hard.

Cell's head fell back and he sighed hard. His hand's began to tremble and he found himself thrusting his hips back and forth.

Then, Gohan opened his eyes.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet**

Cell's hand instantly raised out of Gohan's gi pants and wrapped around his waist again. The lad's eyes fixed themselves on Cell's, not moving an inch.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle, relaxed tone. Cell was so confused it took a while for him to respond. He just floated there, still grasping Gohan by the waist and staring at him in the eyes.

"Err…um…" he stammered in a pathetic attempt to recover himself. However, he was saved when Gohan suddenly laid his head on his shoulder and smiled, not taking his gaze off the android's deep, magenta eyes.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Umm…"

"You stopped"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said you stopped. What are you doing stopping?"

Cell's eyes raised and widened confused at what he was hearing. It wasn't possible. This was supposed to be revenge, and the boy was liking it.

He felt mixture of rage, and temptation. Should he do what he says? Or was it bait to lure him into a trap?

He couldn't take it. He plunged his hand back into his pants and grabbed what he had previously.

As a result of this, Gohan threw his head back which hit Cell's shoulder hard. He started to breathe heavily as his captor moved his hand in different ways and directions, exploring places that brought great pleasure to him and the android himself.

Cell heard a small moan escape Gohan's mouth as his head rolled side to side along the smooth, black membrane of his shoulder. Suddenly, his hand noticed the object it was grasping going stiff and rising.

He looked at the boy and kept his hand still but this made Gohan more agitated and he slammed his head harder into his shoulder.

"Don't stop! Please! Carry on!" he begged, not opening his eyes.

A small drip of sweat ran off Cell's forehead and onto Gohan's neck, before running down his shirt and across his chest.

Soon after, Cell continued to stroke Gohan's crotch repeatedly while the half-saiyan writhed in satisfaction and delight.

Gohan then began to let out small groans and sighs repeatedly, sometime muttering 'Yes' in order to keep Cell's hand firmly in place.

Suddenly, Cell noticed both of the boy's hands grab his thighs hard. His body tensed and his back bent.

"Aahhhn" he moaned quietly. Cell's hand didn't stop moving. The android himself was feeling also quite excited.

His palms were getting sweaty and his head was spinning. He closed his eyes and continued to touch the 11yr old. Gohan in return grasped his thighs harder and tensed up more, breathing heavily.

Cell started to pant and he felt warm as if he was stood next to an open oven. Small moans now escaped HIS mouth and he opened his eyes again.

He stared down at Gohan whose head was now still but his breathing still shallow and his skin sweating all over. Then, Gohan's eyelids lifted slightly and stared back into Cell's. The android's hand stopped and lifted out of his pants, grabbing the bottom of the Gohan's shirt.

Without taking his eyes off Gohan's, he ripped the shirt clean off and threw it to the ground. It was surprising all this was going on in mid-air.

Gohan smiled a cheeky little smile, returned by Cell who gently leaned over and fixed a kiss onto his lips. Instantly, Gohan broke out of his grasp and turned around grabbing Cell's head and pulling it towards his own as hard as possible.

His mouth was opened wide by Cell's tongue which entered and swam around inside. Cell grabbed Gohan's behind and pulled it forwards so that they were as close as possible. He felt Gohan's crotch press up against his and he squeezed his cheeks hard.

They continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes before Gohan pulled his head away and flew back a small distance. He hovered there, topless and sweaty.

"That was…" he started.

"…incredible" Cell finished. Gohan nodded in agreement.

But something was wrong. Cell had failed. His plan of revenge only gave the boy pleasure. And why didn't he fight back?

Before he could react, Gohan flew towards him and planted a strong right-hook to Cell's face. His body flew through the air and fell down. Soon he recovered and flipped over, hovering just above the ground. In return, he shot a few blasts at the boy but he simply dodged out the way.

"Why did you do that?!" Cell screamed at the boy.

"YOU STOPPED! Hehe…" he replied, folding his arms and smiling.

"You cheeky little bastard! Come over here!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

And with that, Gohan darted off into the distance followed closely by Cell. Eventually, they reached the house and landed outside Gohan's window.

He looked into Cell's eyes once again and stared hard. He walked over to the android slowly and slouched to one side.

"Why don't we go in there? We could have a lot of fun in there, and no one would disturb us!" he said, pointing at the window.

The android smiled and nodded gently. So the boy trudged over to the window and slid it open.

"Ok, in!"

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Welcome to the party

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the party**

The room was a mess. There were clothes on the floor, his bed sheets were everywhere and the door was half-open with his shirt hung over the top of it.

"Wow, what a trash heap you live in!" Cell commented as Gohan shut the window tight. The both of them were drenched from the amount of time spent out in the rain.

Gohan turned to him and looked up at his shiny, sopping face. He let off a little smile, returned by another one from his big green companion. In the background they could hear a muffled voice and some banging.

It was Chi Chi worried sick about the whereabouts of her son. He had only gone out for some groceries and he still wasn't back. Plus, the stormy weather only heightened her fears. What if he had flown off course? What if he was struck by lightning while high up in the sky?

Goku was just sat there on the couch watching his wife stress out infront of him.

"Uuuhhh…what's a Gohan?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Chi Chi's fiery gaze fixed itself on Goku's and she stomped over to her husband clutching something behind her back.

"Goku?"

"Uhhh…hiccup…yeh?"

WHAM!! Chi Chi slammed her frying pan of doom straight into Goku's face which let off a loud ding and sent Goku flying over the side of the couch and onto the floor.

Then, she heard a smash and moved over to him. On the floor were 10 empty beer bottles with a small puddle of beer on the floor with Goku's hair soaking it up.

"YOU'RE DRUNK! AND ON THE NIGHT OF YOUR PARTY!" she screamed at the smashed saiyan who just lay there on the floor and smiled.

"The rice goes in the paint-pot and then put it on top of the Frieza" he muttered, burping occasionally. It was all too much. Chi Chi grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"WE ARE FINDING OUR SON! NOW!"

Chi Chi pulled open the front door so hard it nearly came off the hinges and dragged Goku outside, slamming the door hard once again.

Gohan had been listening to the whole thing with Cell patiently stood behind him with his arms folded, picturing in his mind the sorts of things they were about to do.

The young boy turned around and closed the door.

"We should be alright now, it'll take ages for my Mom and Dad to find me" he mumbled to the android while looking deeply once again into his magenta eyes. He had a strange habit of doing that recently. He couldn't look away from his entrancing, soft eyes.

"Perfect!" Cell said in a seductive tone before trudging slowly over to Gohan and stopping in front of him so close Gohan had to lean back to see Cell's face.

Then, he knelt down on one knee and put his face close to the young lad's so that their noses were touching. For a few moments they just stared eachother in the eyes until Gohan brought his hands up slowly. They stoked up Cell's arms and brushed against his shoulders before arriving on his cheeks.

Both of them giggled and Gohan leaned forwards gradually before his young lips reached the android's. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, sharing eachother's pleasure between one another. Cell's hands wrapped around his topless torso and he ran his fingers up and down his back.

Eventually, Cell pulled away but kept his grasp on the boy. Finishing off with a little peck on the end of Gohan's nose he stood up again.

"I think it's time, Gohan!" he chuckled placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. Suddenly, he pushed firmly forward on him catapulting his little body onto his bed.

Cell wiped his forehead of sweat and stood at the side of the bed. Gohan prepared himself for the upcoming encounter with the person he once blasted into oblivion.

"Ready Gohan?"

"You bet!"

Then, Cell grabbed the top of Gohan's gi pants and pulled down.

**I WARN YOU! THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS GONNA BE SOOOOOOO HORNY!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Syndrome

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 4: Syndrome**

Cell threw Gohan's pants on the floor beside him as well as his shoes. Gohan lay there completely naked and vulnerable to the large android stood next to him.

Cell looked up and down the undressed boy and inspected his small, strong body. His heart started to beat faster and his hands got all clammy, starting to shake with excitement.

Gohan lay shivering slightly because of the cold breeze blowing over his skin. He couldn't wait for Cell to jump ontop of him and get going!

"Woah, I never thought I'd see this! You, lying naked infront of me! Brace yourself, Gohan!" Cell said with a cheeky grin.

"Come on! I'm freezing! I need warmth, big guy!" he replied putting his hands above his head on his pillow.

Cell walked sideways until he was next to the boy's torso and knelt down. He placed his hand on the bottom his neck and stoked his throat for some reason. Then he ran his finger down the line in between Gohan's pectorals and brought his hands across his chest to his shoulder.

Cell got up again and lifted his leg over Gohan, straddling him on the bed. He pinned him down by his arms and looked at his smiling, young face. He could feel the boy's crotch pressing against his and he leant forward up to Gohan's face, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Gohan kept his hands above his head but pressed his head upwards increasing the pressure between the two companion's kiss. They both moaned as their tongues explored eachother's mouth.

Cell supported himself with his elbows while his hands were firmly grasping the boy's face. His large body was quite heavy and brought some discomfort to him but he didn't say a word, he let the android carry on.

His crotch stiffened once again and pressed harder against Cell's. Then, Cell lowered his head and ran his tongue down his neck until he reached his chest once again. Then he ran his tongue along Gohan's pecs until he reached one of his nipples, then he pressed his lips down and sucked hard. (Sick, I know…)

Gohan moaned and writhed in pleasure, bringing his knees up and then sliding them down again. His hands grasped the pillows hard and his head rolled side to side.

"AAhhnn…oh…" he whispered as Cell's tongue travelled further down his body. It journeyed across his bumpy stomach and his belly button.

Then, Gohan twitched when the android's tongue reached his crotch and he started to do what Gohan had been waiting for all night.

Gohan swung his arms forward and placed them ontop of Cell's head, pushing down hard and pulling it back up again.

His body tensed up again and he felt all hot all over. Cell's suction got harder and the boy grasped his black head hard.

He groaned louder and louder until he was shouting it out repeatedly. And then, Gohan's body filled with energy and it surged through him.

Cell's head lifted up and he looked up at his companion's pleasure-filled one, all screwed up from his very first orgasm.

"So, you like that?" Cell asked in a seductive voice before kissing the end of Gohan's crotch and kneeling up. (I cnt believe I typed dat…)

"Mmm hmm!" he replied in agreement, stroking Cell's cheek with the edge of his hand.

However, there was a small object peeking over the edge of the window.

Gohan turned his head to the side and his face changed to an exression of pure horror. There outside the window was Chi Chi, clutching Goku who was smiling and scratching his head.

Two small words escaped Gohan's sweaty lips…

"Oh shit!"

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Don't put your hand there!

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 5: Don't put your hand there!**

Gohan stood against the wall next to Cell who had his arms folded and was pouting. On the other end of the room were Chi Chi and Piccolo, who had arrived for the party but found this.

It was surprising that Piccolo hadn't gone for the android but he didn't want to get in the way of Chi Chi, no one does. Goku, however, was clinging onto one of Cell's legs and had his head rested on his foot. He had fallen fast asleep and drool dripped onto the yellow membrane.

"How could you?" Chi Chi started with her hands on her hips and leaning forward. She was staring into their eyes as hard as she could to get her point across, and it was working. Cell looked out the window into the rain and occasionally down at the lump grasping his ankle.

Gohan did the same and looked at the floor around him. It was still a mess and the bed sheets they had pulled off before were laid next to the bed.

"GOHAN! LOOK AT ME!"

Gohan's eyes instantly shot up at his mother's which were gleaming with the fiery depths of hell.

"HOW COULD YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH THE PERSON WHO CAUSED YOU SO MUCH PAIN?"

Gohan just shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. Cell turned his head and looked down at the boy who in return looked up at him. His little face glowed and they both smiled at each other.

Chi Chi on the other hand was ready to burst with anger. How could they do this? Only months ago they had tried to kill each other!

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the monkey on the floor grasping onto the android.

"No Piccolo, no! Don't put your hand there, I just washed that! Here, you wash my front!" he mumbled in between little squeaks from sucking his thumb.

Piccolo, who had quite patiently been stood at the door with his arms folded didn't move an inch, but his eyes simply widened with shock. Slowly, he turned to the door and walked out before closing it behind him. Then from behind the door, they all heard a loud scream.

"ARGH! HOLY SHIT! EEEWWW!" the namek yelled at the top of his voice while banging on the walls.

However, Cell and Gohan had used the distraction as a chance for some fun and while everyone was staring at the door, they had each other's lips pressed together hard and their tongues were exploring the space of their mouths.

It was amazing how they could do something like that in such a short time, but they did. Then, Cell's hand shot forward and grabbed Gohan's crotch causing the boy to moan slightly but continue.

No one had noticed that Goku had woken up directly beneath Gohan and Cell…

**SOWWEE ITZ REALLY SHORT but I had to get it out the way…**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Perfect

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 6: Perfect...**

Goku could see directly up Gohan and Cell's legs with a perfect view of the android's hand wrapped around the boy's crotch. The effects of the gallons of alcohol he had consumed before had worn off and he could see just fine, although some would say he's seen too much.

The two lovers hadn't noticed a thing and the others had exited the room as they heard Piccolo banging his head against the wall and were trying to stop him going unconscious.

Cell and Gohan's lips were still pressed tightly against each others and their tongues wrapped around the other's. Gohan's arms were draped over his shoulders and his fingers were interlocked.

"CELL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY'S BALLS!" Goku screamed as he kicked upwards, hitting Cell in the middle of the legs.

Instantly, they both backed away from each other and the android clutched his own groin instead of Gohan's, writhing in pain with eyes watering.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed back and raised his foot. Then, he pushed it down hard as fast as he could, sending it straight through Goku's skull.

Blood and brains flew everywhere, splashing up onto both of them and the walls.

The deep crimson fluid ran down their bodies and the plaster onto the carpet, dying it. White brain matter was stuck to everything in sight in little chunks.

Gohan's face froze as he stared down at what used to be his Dad. A small drop of blood which had ran down his lips dropped onto his tongue causing him to spit multiple times and wipe his mouth, breaking the silence.

Cell however simply leant against the wall with his arms folded, looking down at his work. He was quite impressed to be honest, but he wasn't done. There was still one other thing he needed to carry out.

"How messy, it will take your mother ages to get that blood out the carpets!" he commented still looking at Gohan who was frozen with astonishment.

The big green being walked into his field of view so now the boy's gaze was fixed on Cell's crotch, still not moving at all.

"D-Dad?" he asked pathetically, knowing full well he wouldn't get a response. Cell in return put his hands to his eyes and started to rub them as if he was crying.

"Awww, Gohan's lost his daddy! Poor little guy!" he cried continuing to rub his eyes. However, Gohan wouldn't have a clue what was going to happen next.

After the android had lowered his hands he clenched his right fist as hard as possible. And then, he swung it round in a wide arc and it hit the boy's cheek with so much force it sent it straight into the wall leaving a massive dent in the plaster. Before his body could hit the floor he shot behind him and caught him by the neck, pulling him up to waist level.

Then, he repeatedly kicked Gohan in the back with his knees and with every impact a large crack emerged from his little bones and joints cracking and breaking into pieces.

"AH! OWW!" he screamed with his eyes shut tight and his arms waving around. He was trying to fight back in any way he could but the shock he had just gone through and this sudden assault had left his mind spinning.

"I'll teach you to teach me a lesson you pile of sawdust!" Cell insulted gritting his perfectly white teeth.

Next he lowered his legs and reached over to Gohan's leg and grabbed him by the ankle. His skin was cold and covered in his father's blood which was dripping neatly around his ankle-bone.

Suddenly, with a massive tug, Cell jerked Gohan's leg backwards so much it clicked out of place. He then simply threw the boy to the ground who was writhing in pain and rolling around on the floor.

He reached down at his leg but instantly threw his arm back with sheer agony.

Cell watched his plan unfold and he took a seat on Goku's torso.

"Perfect…"

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. My name is Gohan

**Love hurts**

**Chapter 7: My name is Gohan**

Gohan continues to roll around on the floor in total agony grasping the top of his thigh. Tears and saliva ran down his little face and dripped onto the carpet.

Cell was still sat on Goku's chest, which was spurting out blood from his crushed skull. The blood was shiny in the daylight coming from the window and the android was having a whale of a time.

"That's not going to do you any good now is it, Gohan?" he yelled over Gohan's screams which amazingly had so far gone unnoticed.

He stood up and loomed over the boy, casting a menacing shadow across his body. Gohan didn't look up at all but clenched his eyes tight and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"COME ON, BOY! GET UP!" Cell screamed before kicking Gohan's broken leg, sending him into an even bigger fit of pain. Cell grew more and more agitated at his rival's ignorance.

He leant down and grabbed Gohan's thick black hair with a powerful grasp, pulling him up to his feet. Gohan's head was pounding and stinging with all the abuse he was taking. All that went through his mind were silent cries for help and for this torture to finish.

"When will you ever realize that it's all over?" the android asked him before landing a mighty blow to his abdomen, still holding onto his hair so that he just swung like a punch bag.

Cell lowered him so that his good leg was on the floor and the other dangling next to him. He spat on Gohan and looked up and down his body. It was covered in scratches and bruises, spit and blood.

Before Cell could do any more damage to him, Piccolo and Yamcha burst through the door followed by Tien who was hiding behind a towel.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo screamed.

"Oh my god, it's him again!" Yamcha yelled.

"This towel smells of gravy!" Tien shouted through his cloth.

Cell wasn't that surprised, neither was Gohan. He simply stood there still holding the boy and staring at the three fighters.

"Hmph…you always have to wreck the fun don't you?" he said raising a hand towards them.

Piccolo started to step forward slowly and raised his own hands.

"You won't get away with this, Cell! You're not taking that boy from me! He still needs to wash my car!"

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, a very nice one actually!"

"Why do you need a car when you can fly, you imbecile?"

"Oh yeah…anyway, LET HIM GO!"

Cell started to charge a blast in his palm while Piccolo placed two of his fingers to his forehead and one outstretched with his index and middle finger pointing outwards. Then, the android clenched his fist apart from his index finger and the blast flew to tip of it.

Next, Piccolo placed the fingers that had been on his forehead onto his forearm.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"AARGGHH!"

They both screamed as they unleashed the beams on energy. Within seconds they both met each other and froze in mid-air, jamming.

The room was lit up even brighter and there was a large roar from the blast duel. The two rivals focused all their energy down their arms and into the beams.

Gohan managed to turn his head to watch the fight and to see the two remaining rescuers behind it. Cell started to giggle.

"Is this all you have, Namekian? No reason this boy is so weak, you'd be better training a broom handle!" Cell shouted.

After a few moments Piccolo was getting tired. He fell onto one knee and lowered his head, gritting his teeth and groaning.

He thought of all the memories that they had had, all the training and battles they had gone through.

'I can't let him go like this, he deserves better' he said to himself in his mind.

However, something distracted all the people in the room. A large burst of energy emerged from Cell's right. The blast duel ended and all of them turned around.

There kneeling on the floor was Gohan, his aura glowing bright gold, bolts of electricity sparking over him and his hair up.

Cell's mouth hung open in surprise as Gohan grabbed his hand and snapped it clean off. He threw it to one side and stood up on his one good leg.

Cell stepped back a bit into the wall grasping his arm. He was grunting and groaning through gritted teeth and he watched as the blood dripped from the wound onto the floor.

"What did you do that for, boy?!" he screamed with his teeth still clenched together hard.

"Why did YOU do what you did to me, android?" Gohan replied in a sadistic tone and a gleaming yellow aura. He looked down and pointed towards his father's body. "And why did you do that?"

The other three fighters were watching in total awe at their little friend bullying the big bug. Tien had dropped his towel and now was hiding behind Yamcha's shoulder.

"What's gonna happen, guys?" he asked the two of them who gave no response and kept their gaze on Gohan and Cell.

"You little prick! That hurt!" Cell yelled at the careless boy who was concentrating on how to explain the mess to his mother before she ripped both his AND Cell's head off.

"I owe no apology!"

"I will make you pay for this you runt!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, runt!"

Gohan looked down to his left and then up at Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien. He smiled a little and raised his hand.

"I have to go, guys. I'll see you soon. I need to catch my dad up!"

Suddenly, Gohan disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the android throwing his arms around him.

"What are you doing you little brat?"

"SINCE ALL OF YOUR BODY NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED AT ONE TIME TO KILL YOU, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DO THAT!"

With all his might Gohan picked Cell up and flew out of the window with him tight in his grasp before landing on the grass a fair distance away from the house.

He turned his hands so that his palms were facing him and started charging something.

"LET ME GO YOU BRAT!"

The blast grew bigger in Gohan's palms and glowed a bright blue colour sending the surrounding area into darkness.

Inside the house the three fighters rushed to the broken window and watched close.

"I SAID LET ME GO, RUNT!"

"Kaaaa….meeee…haaaa…."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSECT?"

"…meee…."

"LET ME GOOO BRAT!"

"My name is GOHAN!…HAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Then a massive blue ball engulfed the both of them completely shielding them from sight. They both screamed so loud the fighters in the house had to cover their ears.

The shockwave from the kamehameha wave blew dust and rocks at the house. The bushes and trees waved in the gust and the grass shook violently.

A thunderous roar came from the wave as the two were slowly being burned alive, their skin being peeled from their muscles and their eyes melting in their sockets.

After a few moments the beam of energy shot off into the distance and settled. Nothing was left at the area.

Just a crater…

**THE END**

**Plz Review!!!**


End file.
